1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of video compression algorithms and, more specifically, to the field of compression algorithms for bit-mapped graphic displays.
2. Prior Art
Numerous methods are known for compression of data in computer systems and for compression of data for video displays or bit-mapped graphic displays. However, each of these methods suffers from one or more of several disadvantages. A method is desired which allows data to be stored in a compacted form after it is received from a bit-mapped graphics display or other similar device. The data should be stored in a manner which enables it to be decoded with a minimum of resources being used in the decoding process. In addition, the data should be stored in as compact of form as possible.